Peaceful moments
by monkeybeat123
Summary: Gohan makes two new friend before the Cell games begin. based on the moments of peace episodes with my little twist. no parings per say just a friendly little fic. volume 1 of the whole.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

In the town of Chazke, the roads were baron with no sign of life threw its homes and streets, many of the houses were abandon, boarded up from door to window. The only sign of life was that of a young girl of no older than 10 skipping; a young boy around the same age walking only a short distance behind her. The girl had chocolate brown hair with black eyes. She ware her hair down resting on her shoulders as her bangs slightly spiked out with smaller strands slightly cupping her face, her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved red shirt that's sleeves were covered her hands slightly, they had white triangles decorating the hems, her outfit complete with matching burgundy color pants.

"Theirs no one here?" the skipping girl announced halting her movement looking around with her hand over her brow. The boy that was following behind her stepped beside her, he sighted irritated before saying.

"Aw man.. And this is the three ghost town today we've come to, will never get the supplies we need." the boy said dropping his shoulders leaning forward depressed, he looked to be the same age as the girl as well as held high resemblance to her only his face mostly held an indifferanc imppesstion as the girls was mostly happy go lucky. His hair was black and was all one length and was shorter than the girls, It lifted slightly a small stand swept over his face resting on his nose, his eyes matching the ebony color hair. he ware loss fitting pants overalls, with similar designs as what was on the girls cloths; they were green with tribal symbols printed on the sides with no shirt, the straps holding up on his shoulders he was quite fit for his age.

"Something must be really scary for people to just up and leave their homes and things don't cha think?" The girl questioned with a hint of worry to the boy beside her.

The boy crossed his arms and bowed his head in thought for a moment pondering on what they should do now. He looked back to the girl with a mischievous grin spreading on his face." Maybe in the rush they might have left some food behind in the stores."

" Yahoo! free food!" the girl exclaimed as the two dashed to the nearest grocery store.

They came a pone one particular store; it was a remolded western bar. The two children came to the doors and swung them open to see the selves loaded with goods." Jackpot!" the boy busted rlising they could keep the money they were given to buy what they need.

"Oh hello there, is there anything I can help u with today?" the graying older man asked kindly walking in form the back room, the boy frowned no extra money for them.

The girl giggled knowing what his brother down face was for, before turning to the man with a polite smile.

"Yes sir can u fill all the items on the list?" the girl asked sweetly walking up to the counter, the boy followed glancing at the merchandise they pasted.

"HOLD IT, not before you serve us first!" a voice called out, it was a tall skinny man and a smaller plumped man dressed in similar cowboy out fits that had entered the store before the older man could read the long list the girl had handed him.

" Hey we were here first, wait your turn." The girl spoke becoming annoyed by these men's ignorant outburst.

" Scram little brats, all this merchandise belongs to the Barbone family." The tall man spoke.

" I made no such deal" the older man spoke correcting the tall mans statement and crossing his arms.

"That's why we're here." the tall man spoke as he walked up to the counter , the fat man bumped into the small girl causing her to step back.

" Hey Fatso no cutting in line!" the girl snapped offended by the mans gesture.

" What was that shrimp!" the fat man retorted angry at the comment.

"Hey leave the brat alone, we have business to handle here." the tall man spoke turning his head to the fat man. The fat man muttered a " right" turning his addition to counter that was clearly higher than him.

"Brat!?" the girl said enraged and about to get physical. But her boy companion held her under her arms to restrain her.

" Easy, just calm down." the boy spoke trying to calm her down.

The older man glared at the taller man that, placed his elbow on his counter trying to finagle his goods.

"You're a little arrogant to already claim something in someone's name, what makes you think ill agree to crooks like you and the Barbone family? Those children where here first, you will have to wait until im done with their order." he spoke not intimidated by these men's bold attitudes.

" Isn't like those pip squeeks have any serious cash on them so there busness isn't as important as ours old man." The fat man spoke looking at the kids judgmentally. The girl and boy stuck there tounges at infuriating him.

"Do you have any money, Im sure Barbone isnt using his money he fooled the villagers out of for his selfish goals for this?" the owner spoke.

" No" the tall man answered simply

" Then no deal." the older man spoke

" And why do you need money for you fool, the worlds ending anyway." The tall man spoke becoming annoyed at the stubbornness of the older man.

" No one knows that for sure." the older man turning to his side not convinced to give in to their demands.

The fat man became short tempered , jumping up to lean on the counter blurting out. " Shut you face old coot, we just gonna take it-"

the taller man then budded form the fat mans dialog "Then how bout we trade ya for it, you can have free logging at the shelter with us . You dig?"

The older man made a small humph" That shelter is a bad idea form the start."

" Hey the man say's no deal so buzz off !" The boy spoke angering the men off.

" Look here little hoodlums, run off before we get angry!" the tall man spoke.

But before anymore conflict was added another customer came in unknowing of the drama." Excuse me" it was a boy with blonde spiked hair and green eyes clothed a white Chinese made shirt and dark pants.

" What do you think your doing small fry?" The fatso spoke stomping up to his face.

" Um im here to pick up things for my mom." he answered truthfully

" Leave him be, his just a young punk, like these two here. Beat all of you were sold out." The taller man announced talking to the other kids besides the blonde one that just entered.

" Huh then what's all this then?" the blonde said motioning his hand to the full shelves to his right.

"The Barbone family bought all of it!" the fatso answered.

" Stop your nonsense!" the older man was becoming impatient at the two idiots. He turned his head to the blonde boy." Alright young man I'll be with you shortly once I finished with these twos order." the older man spoke kindly to the boy pointing to the other small children .

The girl walked over the blonde haired boy, peering over his list before asking." Is that all your getting?"

" Yes?" Gohan answered

" Hey mister our list is a lot bigger than his you can fill his before our." said, being nice to the taller boy, he seemed nice which she had a soft spot for.

" Oh thank you." the blonde thanked the girl.

" Alright then what is it you need young man?" The owner asked

" Lets see I need." The boy began to call out the items of the list he held.

"What's wrong with you people, are you all deft! We need this, to survive. All the villagers are counting on you, please give us the food." The tall man rudely interrupted the blonde with a pithy full guilt trip

" Why should I, so the Barbone family can make the villagers work for it?" the owner retorted not falling for the guilt, knowing the Barbone family was crooked.

Releasing that they weren't getting anywhere they began to kick it up a notch, after all talking isn't the only way to persuade a person." Captain, Hey looks like he needs a little bit of persuasion." the smaller fat man called out walking over to a shelf full of mason jars and pushing them to the floor, its content spilled everywhere, this action angered all three children. The owner rushed from behind the counter to stop the destruction his store.

"ITS CELL!CELLS HERE!" the voice rang out coming out casing everyone to tense up.

"Cells here!?" the blonde hair boy said surprise as well as angry trying to think of a reason to why the monster that pledged the world was doing there.

The girl looked to her companion that was a few feet away mouthing confused. " Who's that?" the boy shrugged his shoulders not knowing ether.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" the tall man said in fear, running out the door to his van.

The fat man trailing behind him calling back at the older man.

"See I told you- you should have listen to us when you had the chance!"

Once the men drove off the voice became louder as the source of the alarm. Walking in backwards threw the double doors still calling out "Cells here everybody run!…" It was that of a girl with brown red hair that with braded pigtailed. The girl turned seeing three unfamiliar faces as well as her Grandpas scolding face.

" Lime.. Where's Cell?" The man asked his face showing he already knew the answer.

The girl giggled spiting her tongue out with a mischievous smile. " Lime, how many times have I told you to never lie aging." the owner of the store spoke moving his finger in a I told you manner.

The Blondes that watched this conversation blinked back and forth between the pigtailed girl and the older man.

" What Cells not here?" the boy said as his tense posture turn at ease.

Authors note: this story was suppose to be a quick one shot, but musing over the idea I decided to make a short story . Hope everyone that reads it likes it. Oh and if I happen to have any spelling or grammar mistakes I over looked just tell me and I will correct them if needed. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

The owner of the shop was relived that his unwanted guest were gone, though he was a little irritated from the reason they had left by his granddaughters cry wolf. "I can start filling you both of your list if you like." the owner spoke over to the group of kids.

" Sure thanks." the blonde said walking over to the counter giving the older man his list.

" Hello my names Lemon and that's my brother Kuri, so what are your names?" Lemon asked the new two kids trying to starting introductions with a smile as the owner of the shop began to work.

" My name's Gohan. Nice to meet you." Gohan the blonde hair boy said, mirrored her smile.

"Ditto , Im Lime" the girl with pigtails said barely listing to Lemon.

" hmm are you mad? Your leering?" Lemon said noticing Limes glare toward Gohan.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lime retorted

" Ah wait I thought you looked familiar, you're the girl I saved early . Why did you run away form me back there, I was only trying to help you." Gohan said remembering what happened early that day, he was confused why she was so mad. He wanted to know why so he could apologize.

Lime blushed becoming angry; holding herself as if she was vilated." Yeah right helping your self, if you think you could take advatage and groping my chest, just because you saved me you got another thing coming bud !"she exclaimed her face red.

"wh-what I-I didn't mean to honest. Im really sorry I didn't relize I did that."Gohan said with a blush

realizing what Lime ment.

"Hmm well alright just don't do it aging." Lime said felling the boy was saying the truth.

"Why are you mad you don't have a chest to grop on?" Lemon said matter of fact not meanting to be offensive in which Lime took it.

"How dare you, you're the one to talk you don't have one ether." Lime snapped

"Like I care!" Lemon retorted.

"Are we really old enough to be having this conversation." Kuri said to them bluntly, then deciding to change the subject " … Lime why did those jerks run away when you were calling out Cell is here, Whose Cell?" this question by Kuri cased Gohan and Lime stare at her wide eyed in surprise. The owner looked over to the children conversation.

"What you really don't know?" Gohan asked making sure he heard Kuri right.

"No we've never heard of him, is he famous or something?' Lemon asked wondering the same as her brother.

"You could say.." Gohan said

" Your pretty dense everyone knows who Cell is." Lime spoke harshly, eyeing the twins

" Hey take that back pipi long stockings!" Lemon retorted offended by Lime.

" Lime where are your manners, it dosent make anyone less smart because they don't know who he is now apologize.' The owner spoke not liking his granddaughters rudeness toward his customer., Lime crossed her arms looking the other way stubbornly.

"Fine, Im sorry" Lime finally apologizes casing Lemon to smirk.

"You too Lemon." The owner spoke casing her smirk to flip.

"Huh. Why me, she started it?" Lemon asked

"What you said wasn't nice ether no two wrongs don't make a right."

"Oh… sorry." Lemon said with an awkward scratching of her head.

"Still how can you not know who Cell is, his attacked every village and town, killing hundreds of people as well as been everywhere on TV" Gohan asked wanting to know how the two haven't caught word of the monster.

"Our village is kind hidden and we have no TV there, the only time we can watch anything is if we're in town with TV's in windows that is."Lemon answered placing a finger on her chin as she looked up in thought.

"What you don't have TV! How do you live!" Lime exclaimed not knowing how she would do without it, though she didn't watch TV that much still.

"You two are form the -Teroco Tribe right?" the owner asked

" Yeah how could you tell?" Kuri asked crossing his arms on the counter his head barely able to rest on the counter.

"Your clothes risible there culture, which would explain why you havent came in contack of Cell, since Their village is so out of the way of main roads heading to towns." The owner explained.

" No one still hasn't explained who this Cell guy is." Lemon spoke becoming annoyed and a little impatient

The owner had to chop some wood in the back so the children followed him, as he chopped, Gohan and Lime told Lemon and Kuri about cell.

"He sounds really dangerous. "Kuri spoke said riled up from their story. This Cell was a evil, bringing humanity to its knees promising if he isn't stopped he will kill everyone plus destroy the world after 8 days.

"Hey Kuri, maybe we could enter the tournament and put that nasty in his place." Lemon spoke confidently

"Huh, what?" Kuri spoke not having the same confendense.

"You don't know what your saying, Cell is extremely powerfull." Gohan warned trying to convince the tribal girl to change her idea.

" So what." Lemon turned not swayed in her decision on her face,

" Gohan's right, you don't know what he capable ,he would kill you in an instant." Lime added

" We would rather die in a fight than let it be stolen form under our noise. We are stronger than most people, we're the highest ranking warriors of our tribe, we would give that bad guy a hard time at least " Lemon said prideful , placing his elbow on Kuri shoulder both having matching his grin."

Gohan was impressed of those words, they sounded like something his father would have said, he since- something different about two twins that stood before him, their Ki levels were higher than normal but they still was no match for Cell which worried him knowing that they would only die. Lime only looked on them as if they lost there minds.

" You two have spirit but I would hid there warnings, besides whose to say they are others more capable to beat the Cell." The owner spoke shopping another peace of wood. The four kids came closer to the elder

"Your saying we aren't strong?"." Lemon asked felling challaged.

The elder laughs at Lemon statement.

" Oh no, not that I don't believe you twos capabilities , for advice form an old man I would leave Cell, He is in another league." The owner spoke

The twins looked at one another, Lemon then turned to Gohan. " Then are you going to enter?"

"W-why would you I would?' Gohan asked nervous he knew not to let anyone about his abilities and all, and he was a terrible liar.

"I don't know, it seems like the hero type" Lemon admitted.

"Well-" Gohan began a small sweat drop of nervousness fell.

He was saved by the last minute however by Lime "No way, if grown ups couldn't do anything how would a someone our age can do it." Lime admitted

" You think to in the box." Lemon said leaving her question , reliving Gohan.

Lime pouted at her sticking her tongue at there Lemon mimicking her .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

"So that's the shelter?" Gohan asked looking pasted some tree , a dome shaped building hiding behind them.

Lemon sat beside Kuri ,he had been chewing on sour grass as he watched the elder man chop wood , Lime stood close by the wood pile giving more wood for him to chop . " Yes, the villagers have gone there for protection just incase Cell comes back." Limes grandfather said with a sigh as he rose, wiping the small sweat from his brow.

"So Cell was actually here before, in the village?" Gohan asked turning his addition to the old man.

"That's right there wasn't a lot of fireworks so to speck in those days, it was when he was till draining life energy." Limes Grandfather answered.

"Oh I see.." Gohan said, remembering Cell when he was in his second form, Gohan never got a chance to look at his first form, but no doubt it was still as ugly.

"Yes he was weak back then, still gathering life force…" Limes grandfather paused for a moment looking over to his granddaughter,

" Are you ok?" Kuri asked Lime cocking his head noticing her eyes were tearing up.

" Lime lost her parents that day." Her Grandfather spoke answering for Lime.

" Oh." Gohan spoke understanding the lose for parents was a sensitive subject.

Lemon and Kuri looked to Lime. " Im sorry." Kuri apologized regretting bringing up the subject.

She wiped her face, clearing her vision as her father continued specking." If you've seen . Seen the Cell, then you know there is no use in running or building a shelter, I don know why they built it, it brings them comfort I guess." Limes Grandfather spoke looking to the shelter.

" They are fools, that's what." Lime commented.

" Anyway we have 8 days to live, and so here we are making the most out of these days." Limes grandfather said and began picking up his ax flinching at a sharp pain as he pulled upward.

"Oh Gramps its your back aging." Lime called reaching him. " Why cant I do it im big enough." Lime added wanting to help the only family member she had.

" You're a bit young child." the old man said.

"How bout I help you?" Gohan asked considerate.

" Yeah I'll help two " Kuri joined bored from sitting down.

Lemon then shot up form her seat. " Me three!" She added wanting to help.

"Sure I appreciate it ,though your to young yourself Lemon," Limes grandpa spoke standing back for the boys to begin.

Lemon frowned but not daring to dis a elder, sinking back down to her sitting spot sighing, she lend onto her hands watching the boys.

"Ok lets see…" Gohan mumbled picking up three pieces of wood form the huge stack beside the store .Lemon cocked her head as she saw the blonde wasn't going to use an ax and just threw the wood into the air, what was he going to do?

"Hey silly?" Lime called out to Gohan which broke his focus. One , two, three falling timbers falling on his head and he was out, he held his head in pain who knew a super power half Sayjin could fell simple pain.

" Even I know how to use an ax to chop wood." Lime spoke handing him a ax. Gohan blushed slightly embarrassed, Lemon's giggling wasn't helping.

" I'm sorry Gohan I've just never seen someone do something like that." Lemon said holding her mouth stopping her giggling.

."Oh yeah , gosh -" Gohan laughing it off, taking the ax Lime offered.

" I think I know what u were doing ."Kuri said smirking at Gohan.

" R-really." Gohan asked thinking he was busted.

" Yeah , in our village I help gather wood for our annual festivals. Me and my friend find other ways of cutting wood since it gets boring just cutting it only one way." Kuri explained rubbing his finger over the ax's edge , checking its sharpness, then he did the same as Gohan but skillfully cut each piece in half, landing, stacked on the ground.

Gohan, Lime and Lime's grandpa were impressed.

" Wow that was cool." Gohan said

"So fast, I almost couldn't see it." Lime added

Kuri smirked liking their praise." Na it was nothing"

"Show off" Lemon said rolling her eyes. Kuri shot his sister a glare.

"That was impressive ,though I suggest you two try cutting them the old fashion way, wouldn't want you two to get carried away and hurt yourselves" Limes Grandpa cautioned.

"Yes sir." Kuri spoke as Gohan nodded in agreement, It seems Gohan and Kuri turned this simple task in a challenge. In the end a 20 minutes later Gohan had won cutting 2 times more than Kuri, which Lime kept score.

" Your pretty fast, im the fastest worker in my village " Kuri commented Gohan.

" Thanks." Gohan said..

"Thank you both for your help, im going to get back to preparing your orders so please make yourselves comfortable as I finish." Limes Grandpa spoke leaving the children.

" Hey everyone come with me I know a place we can chill until my grandpapa is done."

"Sure." Gohan said

"Ok" Lemon said as her, Gohan, and her Brother followed Lime.

Authors note: I don't remember if Gohan meets Cell in his first form, but anyway on to chapter 4 J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

Under the cool shade of a tree, Gohan sat beside Lime at the base of the tree and Kuri sat on the other side of her. They we're eating on the fruit they pick up on the way. Kuri and Lime watched as animals began to approach going over to Gohan and perching on his shoulders, he happy shared is apples with the rabbit as well as the birds and a chipmunks that gathered.

" You'd never fight; your sweet" Lime said with a smile watching Gohan.

" Huh?" Gohan questioned turning his addition to Lime, wondering what she meant by that.

" I don't know about that, to me he has eyes of a warrior…mmm no more like an protector." Lemon said startling Lime and Gohan as she hung upside down in between the two form a branch above, munching on an apple, scaring some of the animals as well, She looked Gohan dead in the eyes. Her gaze was perishing as if she was reading his soul.

"You think so." Gohan said snapping out of his daze, thinking about what she said,

"Sure do." Lemon said still staring at him with a smile.

"Lemon you'll chock if you eat upside down like that." Kuri warned Lemon

" Hopefully." Lime said not liking Lemon's interruption and still bent form their bickering.

" That isn't a nice thing to say." Gohan said defending Lemon

"I don't mean it." Lime said back

Lemon started to cough causing her to swing back up in a sitting position on the branch, beating her chest to ease the uncomfortable fell in her throat. Kuri sighed. " I told you."

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked a little concerned looking up to the branch Lemon was sitting on, her back was turned form his view.

" Yep. Went down wrong way." Lemon said coughing a little more.

"Are you sure?" Gohan said about to get up and help Lemon.

"If she was chocking she wouldn't be talking." Kuri said matter of fact,

Lemon threw the rest of her apple away as she crawled down and stood before them.

"I may not like you but I didn't mean to jinx you." Lime said felling a little bad for what she said.

" Not worry im fine." Lemon said with a smile not taking her statement earlier to heart, standing before the three sitting at the base of the tree.

"But yeah I think your to gentle, to fight I mean." Lime continued her conversation to Gohan.

Gohan turned his addition back to Lime waiting for her to continue, Lemon not paying addition to ether one, she was more focused on the small animal around Gohan that stayed, a rabbit still nibbling on a apple piece and a small chipmunk eating a nut on his shoulders.

"I like strong men like my Grandfather." Lime added with a hint of pride.

"His a fighter?" Gohan exclaimed surprised, never thinking that the older store owner was a fighter.

"Yeah he used to be a huge martial artist back in the old days ,hey if you ask, he could give you some pointers." Lime said existed.

"That be great." Gohan said thinking that wasn't a bad idea.

"Yeah then you could teach that Barbone family HA! That would teach them to mess with Grandpas store." Lime said adding punches as she talked.

Lemon was creeping forward to Gohan, as him and Lime talked, her twin watched as Lemon tried to catch the rabbit but it speedy hopped away, the birds had already flew away earlier so now she was forced on the chipmunk on Gohan's shoulder.

"What is it?" Gohan asked noticing her stare. A small blushed flashed over his face , nervousness sneaking up on him aging.

" What do you do to get them to trust you like that?" Lemon asked pointing to the chipmunk, Gohan cooled down as he looked at the small animal blinking as it sniffed him continued to eat.

" I don't really do anything, they just come up to me." Gohan said he had heard form his mother that he had got that trait form his father, she would tell him his father when he was younger would make friends with any creature and still dose, his father had told him it was because of his pure heart.

" I heard animal can since bad people." Lime spoke commented.

" Im a good girl." Lemon glared lime challenging glared back.

" Ok be nice, Limes right animals have a sense, me and Lemon are hunters, its only natural for pray to flee and from a predator." Kuri explained

Lemon looked to her brother then saying " But I don't want to hurt . I just want to touch it at least."

" Maybe this will help." Gohan said as he took the small animal in his hands, Lemon sat down in front of him, slowly and carefully inched his cupped hands that held the small creature to Lemon.

"Here try to pet it now." Gohan spoke . Lemon looked to Gohan then looked at the animal . She slowly reached out, when her fingers were close the chipmunk turned and seemed startled running half way up Gohan's arm to safety.

"See. "Lemon said sad she couldn't get it to trust her.

" Don't worry Lemon , not many people can do what Gohan's doing." Kuri said trying to comfort her.

"Try aging , though this time use this." Gohan coached thinking of another way and handing her a piece of apple, Lemon scooted closer since the rodent had rested on the cress of his arm.

Lemon held the piece in her hand as she connected her hand on the side of elbow. The chipmunks tail twitched it sniffed the air turning to Lemon and the fruit it held. It took a moment but the chipmunk eased itself on her palm it took the apple and began to run up her arm to her shoulder looking for a place to perch, its small claws tickled her skin. Her face lit up with a huge smile as it found its spot ontop of her head.

Gohan smiled pleased to see Lemon happy " See I told you" . He had to admit she was cute the childlike wonder only intensified this.

"Look Kuri." Lemon said to her brother as she giggled looking up trying to see the chipmunk she reached up to pet it , which it allowed.

" Watch out it might poop on your head." Kuri joked with a laugh Lime giggled.

It ate a little more until the sound of fire crackers in the distance started it. jumping off her head and ran up the tree.

" What is that?" Lemon asked twisting her body to the noise behind her.

" Oh. That must be the opening of the shelter." Lime informed standing up.

" Really lets go see!" Lemon said existed as she hoped up running towards the shelter.

" Hey wait up!" Kuri called as he and the others followed.

Delovely: jk Thought this was the end did ja continue lol

The four hide among the bushes watching a short man proclaim safeness granted for the residents of the shelter he stood in front of.

"Who's the short guy?" Kuri asked listing to his speech.

"That's Barbone he's nothing more that a cheap scate" Lime commented,

" I don't know him but he looks like a cheap cape ."Lemon said serious.

"cheap scate" Kuri corrected his sister

" Shut it language nazi" Lemon cracked back at Kuri, he only grinned at her annoyance.

" Why are we hiding couldn't we just watch from the crowd?" Gohan questions not seeing the point for having their back row seats.

An idea popped into Limes mind. Standing up to act a pone her plan she raised her hands to the sides of her mouth as crying out for the crowd to hear. "ITS CELL, CELLS HERE!" The mass of people to panic and began to herd into the shelter at once trying to cram in their all at once. The short man climbed over the herd of people and showed his true greedy intention by locking the gate behind him. leaving everyone out just to secure his own safety.

"W-w-wait not to loud, we'll get in trouble." Gohan warned Lime nervously .

" HURRY HIS HERE ,RUN!" Lemon added standing beside her . The two paused looking at one another.

Deciding Lime had proven her point.

" Good that will show them Barbone's true colors". Lime said smirking at Lemon.

"That will teach him." Lemon added smirking back.

"You know your alright." Lime said barrowing the hatchet

" I missed how they became friendly." Kuri whispered edging to Gohan,

Gohan sweat dropped face palming, knowing the enviable. " We're going to get into trouble guys."

"We got you now" a voice boomed behind them. The four kids turned to see ahhhhhhhhhhhhdadadadada! Find out next time on DBZ lolol

Authors Note: The forth installment , I hope you all a have enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

As Gohan and Goku were heading back to their home, Goku had noticed his son in thought ever since they left. Goku testing this stopped suddenly in front if his son, only for Gohan to crash into him ."Gah!" Goku cried holding his side were his sons head collided with.

" Ow dad what's up, why did you suddenly stop!" Gohan said rubbing his head .

"Is something wrong, u seem a little down?" Goku asked he may not have been the brightest tool in the toolbox, but he could fell something was eating at his son.

"well.." Gohan began hesitating.

"If your worried about Cell I've already told you it will be fine ."Goku said shooting in the dark of what was bothering his son.

" Its not that, I mean im worried about that but.." Gohan spoke not knowing how to put his thoughts in words. Though he was never nervous to ask his father anything,

" Then what is it son?" Goku asking curious.

" Well I was wondering for the party could I'd invite some people.." Gohan asked thinking about the to twins form earlier.

Goku smiled patting his son on his head ." Is that all, of course Im sure your mom wouldn't mind."

" So who are the people you want to invite?" Goku asked wanting to know Gohan's friends.

" The two that were at the shelter with me earlier, thought theirs one problem, I didn't get to ask them before they left." Gohan said looking down a little, maybe Lemon knew he was going to ask and that's why she ran off, no he wanted to ask to make sure. He had asked Lime but she was busy this afternoon.

"You could ask them now. "Goku said simply looking to their left.

" But I don't know were they live." Gohan said to his father.

" You don't have to know ,their they are right there." Goku said pointing pass him, Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw Lemon and Kuri flying close by in the same direction they were headed. They can fly !

" You alright back there, I can carry it if your having trouble." Kuri called to his sister that trailed behind him, both twins carried two huge cargo one each, the boxes tied together by ropes.

"No I got it." Lemon answered stubbornly ,she was strong enough to lift heavy things and was a good fighter but she found she couldn't keep a good grip on the ropes that bond the boxes together. She speeded up to match her brother speed , unknowing that the main knot began to loosen until the ropes unraveled the boxes began to fall aiming for the hard ground below. But in the blink of a eye two familiar people arrived catching the cargo before it had landed to the ground. It was Gohan and what they presumed was his father.

Goku easy held most of the boxes that weren't disconnected by the wide piece of timber they had rested on. Gohan had gotten the stray boxes, landing on the grass ground below, Kuri had landed close by sitting on his stack.

"Thank you both , it would have been a disaster if the cargo got damaged" Lemon thanked them. as Goku began to place the boxes he held down on the ground so Gohan can stack the boxes he held back to their place.

"It's a good thing we were in the naborhood." Gohan said with a smile as he stacked the boxes.

"What's in them?" Goku asked.

" Its extra food and supplies our village needs." Kuri explained to the older man.

" I didn't know you two could fly." Gohan spoke

" You never asked ." Lemon said with a giggle and floated to the top of the stacked boxes with ropes in hand beginning to refasten the restraints.

" So who are you?" Kuri asked looking at the taller man.

" Oh sorry, my names Goku Im Gohan's father." Goku introduced himself.

" I figured you look alike." Lemon said laying on her stomach on the top box looking at them.

"So what brings you two to this neck of the woods, you live close by?" Lemon asked the both of them.

" Oh we were just heading home.." Gohan said felling the grip of shyness at his throat preventing him form speaking.

Goku smiled at Gohan when he looked at him as if giving him a sign to ask.

" Um I was wondering if you guy would like to come to my birthday party Im having this afternoon, that is if you both want to" Gohan invited felling courage, he had just met them he already saw both twins as friends. He was shy to asked because he didn't have much friend to be around since he was home schooled.

Both Lemon and Kuris face lit up in excitement evident all over their face. Lemon jumped off of her boxes with a huge grin." Sure wed wouldn't mind at all we would love to come right Kuri." Lemon said looking up to her bother that sat on his boxes, he nodded with a grin.

" Really cool." Gohan said with a huge smile happy they were coming.

And so Gohan gave them directions to his home, as well as tell them the time it started. They bided goodbye aging, Kuri and Lemon returned to there job as Gohan and Goku returned home.

The twins arrived to small settlement that was located onto of a ledge were a river flowed beside it tipping over the edge creating a waterfall that formed a huge lake at the bottom

This was there home Tenoco Falls.

when they had landed most of the villages in similar clothing surrounded them greeting them as they unloaded the cargo .

"Thank you both for your help." An elder man dressed in long robes said walking up to the two children. He had wrinkles showing his age, he had a long goatee dangling form his chin holding many trinkets, his eyes small almost looked as if they were closed like a cat.

"we are glade we could help out aging this year ."Kuri spoke politely bowing slightly .

"Ah yes your father wanted to see you after you arrived, he should be home at the moment I believe." The elder informed them.

"ok see you later elder." Lemon said with a wave as they dismissed themselves form their elder and headed toward their tent. On the way , walking on the dirt road the twins pasted people preparing their homes for the season . Some lived in tents while others lived in sturdy makeshift homes, they had just recently moved back form there rainy season camp which now was experiencing the dry season. so now everyone was preparing for the annual blue dragon festival, a celebration of returning to their original home, The tribe was unique as there wasn't to many that lived the old way.

"Huh but why not !?" Lemon said in protest as she and her brother stood before a man to what seemed to be in his late 20s to mid 30s. His black hair lifted up slightly in the back as his bangs parted resting on each side of his temples. A small strand poked out on the top of his head as if it were an antenna. He had matching elbony eyes ,they were sharpen and stern.

"Because you both promised elder Joa that you would help preparations for the festival." Their father reminded them.

" But we do this every year, cant we skip out at least once." Kuri said trying to sway his fathers decision.

" And what is it that is so important that you two would want to skip out on your favorite festival?" Their father asked and he rested his head on his knuckles as he sat in his chair. Having a small hunch they were up to something.

" Our new friend invited us to a birthday party tonight. And we both really want to go." Kuri said to their father.

" Please daddy." Lemon added to their plea bargain, placing her hand together hand to hand in front of her, they both showing him the dreaded puppies eyes. Their father sighed as he drew his fingers to his temples rubbing them, he hated when his children bagged and looked at him like that, knowing eventually he would bend and change his mind.

" Well… you two haven't cause to much trouble lately. So I guess we can go." Their father said giving in, he promised himself to never give in aging. The twins were so happy they embraced one another and began to spin around doing their little dance. Then suddenly lounged at their father landing on his lap .he flinched not form pain but from the sudden act.

" Thank you daddy, you're the best." Lemon said with a giggle as she hugged her fathers neck.

"Yeah dad thanks." Kuri added with a grinned, he smiled when his dad ruffed his boys hair, both looked like their mother , a smile crept on his face bring his arms around them, he wouldn't give anything in the world for moments like this. He knew times like these don't last forever , knowing that before he knows it his twins will grow out of this After so many years he finally found he was useful aging though not in the way he used to be, he was surprised he was capable of putting up with these two, his parents didn't raise him and after what was done he made sure his next generation will experience at least one parents compassion. There mother died by a disease not to long ago, all three were devastated. But after some coaching and time their father took up his role as father, he would admit if he wasn't convinced by the elder to stay and care for his children he would have left them. Like his parents before him .but now he couldn't imagine life without them.

" So tell me about your new friend." he said wanting to know who their friend was.

" His name is Gohan, we met him and his father at Chazke village when we were getting supplies, while the grocery man prepared our orders we hung out and saved a village form being ripped off." Lemon said going into detail with enthusiasm..

" Oh really. How old will he be?" Their father asked he was glade they had made a friend , though he couldn't help being curious on who it was. Parental protection especially over his girl and boys.

" I think he said his turning 11." Kuri answered for his sister, noticing Lemon didn't know.

"Well Im glad both of you found a some one your age. So what are you to going to get for your friend?" Their father asked, most of the children of the tribe were either just born or in their teens, both twins got along fairly with the older kids it was nice to know they had someone close to there age.

"I don't know." Lemon said laying back to rest on her fathers chest thinking what she would to get..

" He said we didn't have to get him anything." Kuri said reminding Lemon of what Gohan had said earlier.

"Yeah but its only right to give a present for a birthday." Their father informed them both.

" We don't know what he likes." Lemon said then the two pondered on what to get. Their father chuckled ruffling both of their heads.

" How bout make something, you two have enough time to make something before tonight, Im sure he would like what ever you two make." their father spoke reassuring, they looked to him sinking in his words.

" Come on Kuri let make Gohan"s present together." Lemon said hopping off her dads lap waiting for her brother.

" Eww no way you'll make it all girly." Kuri said looking annoyed jumping off his lap as well.

"What ever lets make it so will make to the party on time. " Lemon said and the two ran into there room tom find or make something for Gohan.

He listened to his offspring bickering , he chuckled they where something else .

Author note: I like where this story is turning out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

As Gohan and Goku were heading back to their home, Goku had noticed his son in thought ever since they left. Goku testing this stopped suddenly in front if his son, only for Gohan to crash into him ."Gah!" Goku cried holding his side were his sons head collided with.

" Ow dad what's up, why did you suddenly stop!" Gohan said rubbing his head .

"Is something wrong, u seem a little down?" Goku asked he may not have been the brightest tool in the toolbox, but he could fell something was eating at his son.

"well.." Gohan began hesitating.

"If your worried about Cell I've already told you it will be fine ."Goku said shooting in the dark of what was bothering his son.

" Its not that, I mean im worried about that but.." Gohan spoke not knowing how to put his thoughts in words. Though he was never nervous to ask his father anything,

" Then what is it son?" Goku asking curious.

" Well I was wondering for the party could I'd invite some people.." Gohan asked thinking about the to twins form earlier.

Goku smiled patting his son on his head ." Is that all, of course Im sure your mom wouldn't mind."

" So who are the people you want to invite?" Goku asked wanting to know Gohan's friends.

" The two that were at the shelter with me earlier, thought theirs one problem, I didn't get to ask them before they left." Gohan said looking down a little, maybe Lemon knew he was going to ask and that's why she ran off, no he wanted to ask to make sure. He had asked Lime but she was busy this afternoon.

"You could ask them now. "Goku said simply looking to their left.

" But I don't know were they live." Gohan said to his father.

" You don't have to know ,their they are right there." Goku said pointing pass him, Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw Lemon and Kuri flying close by in the same direction they were headed. They can fly !

" You alright back there, I can carry it if your having trouble." Kuri called to his sister that trailed behind him, both twins carried two huge cargo one each, the boxes tied together by ropes.

"No I got it." Lemon answered stubbornly ,she was strong enough to lift heavy things and was a good fighter but she found she couldn't keep a good grip on the ropes that bond the boxes together. She speeded up to match her brother speed , unknowing that the main knot began to loosen until the ropes unraveled the boxes began to fall aiming for the hard ground below. But in the blink of a eye two familiar people arrived catching the cargo before it had landed to the ground. It was Gohan and what they presumed was his father.

Goku easy held most of the boxes that weren't disconnected by the wide piece of timber they had rested on. Gohan had gotten the stray boxes, landing on the grass ground below, Kuri had landed close by sitting on his stack.

"Thank you both , it would have been a disaster if the cargo got damaged" Lemon thanked them. as Goku began to place the boxes he held down on the ground so Gohan can stack the boxes he held back to their place.

"It's a good thing we were in the naborhood." Gohan said with a smile as he stacked the boxes.

"What's in them?" Goku asked.

" Its extra food and supplies our village needs." Kuri explained to the older man.

" I didn't know you two could fly." Gohan spoke

" You never asked ." Lemon said with a giggle and floated to the top of the stacked boxes with ropes in hand beginning to refasten the restraints.

" So who are you?" Kuri asked looking at the taller man.

" Oh sorry, my names Goku Im Gohan's father." Goku introduced himself.

" I figured you look alike." Lemon said laying on her stomach on the top box looking at them.

"So what brings you two to this neck of the woods, you live close by?" Lemon asked the both of them.

" Oh we were just heading home.." Gohan said felling the grip of shyness at his throat preventing him form speaking.

Goku smiled at Gohan when he looked at him as if giving him a sign to ask.

" Um I was wondering if you guy would like to come to my birthday party Im having this afternoon, that is if you both want to" Gohan invited felling courage, he had just met them he already saw both twins as friends. He was shy to asked because he didn't have much friend to be around since he was home schooled.

Both Lemon and Kuris face lit up in excitement evident all over their face. Lemon jumped off of her boxes with a huge grin." Sure wed wouldn't mind at all we would love to come right Kuri." Lemon said looking up to her bother that sat on his boxes, he nodded with a grin.

" Really cool." Gohan said with a huge smile happy they were coming.

And so Gohan gave them directions to his home, as well as tell them the time it started. They bided goodbye aging, Kuri and Lemon returned to there job as Gohan and Goku returned home.

The twins arrived to small settlement that was located onto of a ledge were a river flowed beside it tipping over the edge creating a waterfall that formed a huge lake at the bottom

This was there home Tenoco Falls.

when they had landed most of the villages in similar clothing surrounded them greeting them as they unloaded the cargo .

"Thank you both for your help." An elder man dressed in long robes said walking up to the two children. He had wrinkles showing his age, he had a long goatee dangling form his chin holding many trinkets, his eyes small almost looked as if they were closed like a cat.

"we are glade we could help out aging this year ."Kuri spoke politely bowing slightly .

"Ah yes your father wanted to see you after you arrived, he should be home at the moment I believe." The elder informed them.

"ok see you later elder." Lemon said with a wave as they dismissed themselves form their elder and headed toward their tent. On the way , walking on the dirt road the twins pasted people preparing their homes for the season . Some lived in tents while others lived in sturdy makeshift homes, they had just recently moved back form there rainy season camp which now was experiencing the dry season. so now everyone was preparing for the annual blue dragon festival, a celebration of returning to their original home, The tribe was unique as there wasn't to many that lived the old way.

"Huh but why not !?" Lemon said in protest as she and her brother stood before a man to what seemed to be in his late 20s to mid 30s. His black hair lifted up slightly in the back as his bangs parted resting on each side of his temples. A small strand poked out on the top of his head as if it were an antenna. He had matching elbony eyes ,they were sharpen and stern.

"Because you both promised elder Joa that you would help preparations for the festival." Their father reminded them.

" But we do this every year, cant we skip out at least once." Kuri said trying to sway his fathers decision.

" And what is it that is so important that you two would want to skip out on your favorite festival?" Their father asked and he rested his head on his knuckles as he sat in his chair. Having a small hunch they were up to something.

" Our new friend invited us to a birthday party tonight. And we both really want to go." Kuri said to their father.

" Please daddy." Lemon added to their plea bargain, placing her hand together hand to hand in front of her, they both showing him the dreaded puppies eyes. Their father sighed as he drew his fingers to his temples rubbing them, he hated when his children bagged and looked at him like that, knowing eventually he would bend and change his mind.

" Well… you two haven't cause to much trouble lately. So I guess we can go." Their father said giving in, he promised himself to never give in aging. The twins were so happy they embraced one another and began to spin around doing their little dance. Then suddenly lounged at their father landing on his lap .he flinched not form pain but from the sudden act.

" Thank you daddy, you're the best." Lemon said with a giggle as she hugged her fathers neck.

"Yeah dad thanks." Kuri added with a grinned, he smiled when his dad ruffed his boys hair, both looked like their mother , a smile crept on his face bring his arms around them, he wouldn't give anything in the world for moments like this. He knew times like these don't last forever , knowing that before he knows it his twins will grow out of this After so many years he finally found he was useful aging though not in the way he used to be, he was surprised he was capable of putting up with these two, his parents didn't raise him and after what was done he made sure his next generation will experience at least one parents compassion. There mother died by a disease not to long ago, all three were devastated. But after some coaching and time their father took up his role as father, he would admit if he wasn't convinced by the elder to stay and care for his children he would have left them. Like his parents before him .but now he couldn't imagine life without them.

" So tell me about your new friend." he said wanting to know who their friend was.

" His name is Gohan, we met him and his father at Chazke village when we were getting supplies, while the grocery man prepared our orders we hung out and saved a village form being ripped off." Lemon said going into detail with enthusiasm..

" Oh really. How old will he be?" Their father asked he was glade they had made a friend , though he couldn't help being curious on who it was. Parental protection especially over his girl and boys.

" I think he said his turning 11." Kuri answered for his sister, noticing Lemon didn't know.

"Well Im glad both of you found a some one your age. So what are you to going to get for your friend?" Their father asked, most of the children of the tribe were either just born or in their teens, both twins got along fairly with the older kids it was nice to know they had someone close to there age.

"I don't know." Lemon said laying back to rest on her fathers chest thinking what she would to get..

" He said we didn't have to get him anything." Kuri said reminding Lemon of what Gohan had said earlier.

"Yeah but its only right to give a present for a birthday." Their father informed them both.

" We don't know what he likes." Lemon said then the two pondered on what to get. Their father chuckled ruffling both of their heads.

" How bout make something, you two have enough time to make something before tonight, Im sure he would like what ever you two make." their father spoke reassuring, they looked to him sinking in his words.

" Come on Kuri let make Gohan"s present together." Lemon said hopping off her dads lap waiting for her brother.

" Eww no way you'll make it all girly." Kuri said looking annoyed jumping off his lap as well.

"What ever lets make it so will make to the party on time. " Lemon said and the two ran into there room tom find or make something for Gohan.

He listened to his offspring bickering , he chuckled they where something else .

Author note: I like where this story is turning out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

A few hours later

The sky began to change into oranges of the late afternoon as the small family of three followed the direction , they soon located a small home with a dome shaped structure connected to it. Landing on the porch, Lemon ran to the door knocking on it, Kuri stood beside his father as he lend on a small cane with two boxes raped in paper under his free arm. Their father left leg was useless , he could move it a little but had no control of it.

A heavy set man answered the door, he ware overalls along with a helm with bull horns. Lemon smiled up to the tall man.

" Ah you must be Gohan's friends he was talking about earlier , please come one in" the man looked intimating but had a jolly attitude.

"Who was it dad." A woman came form the kitchen wearing a apron but stopped in her tracks at the sight of the cute little girl that as before her. Lemon had changed her form her usual tribal clothes to more civilian clothing, wearing a light blue sun dress going to her knees with a matching bow in her hair." Oh my your so adorable." the woman exclaimed as she couldn't help it giving the girl a hug. which Lemon was giggling liking the attention. " Thank you ma'am , you're a pretty lady to. "Lemon said cute only adding more point with the woman.

" Oh and you even have manners." The woman praised, the heavy set man took the presents their father had and placed them with the rest.

Their father stepped forward introducing him self to both the man and woman shacking their hands. " Im their father Turk, This is Lemon and this is her twin Brother Kuri."

"Nice to meet you." Lemon said

Kuri however was a little shy hiding behind his father. Felling shy.

"Come on Kuri, no need to be shy." Turk said trying to coax his son to say hello.

"…Hello." Kuri said softly. his cloths were also changed to. He ware a simple white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, a straw hat resting on his shoulders.

" Aw you two look so alike to, Im glad to meet you all. I am Chi Chi, Gohan's mother and this is my father Ox King" Chi Chi introduced themselves.

"Miss Chi Chi where's Gohan and his daddy?" Lemon asked wondering where the birthday boy was.

"Oh his up in his room doing his homework while I make the finishing touches . Goku should be back in a moment form fishing." Chi Chi said. Lemon ran off but stopped at her fathers voice.

" Hold it young lady, you should ask his mother if you can disturbed Gohan from his work." Turk said to his daughter, he wasn't angry ,Lemon was polite to others though there were times she would seem to forget everything he thought her, as if on impulse do it anyway. Kuri was better at remembering ,it seemed that most of his actions came under the influence form Lemon's actions, something he had been working on getting worked out. He knew the were at an influence faze and had read that some twins behaved and acted as two halves of a whole, which basically they were. Only Turk hoped his boy would grow out of it and become more independent thinker.

"Oops, Im sorry Miss Chichi, can me and Kuri see Gohan" Lemon said correcting her rude action.

Chichi smiled, true she didn't tolerate rudeness in her house, but as long as they correct their mistake she was alright as long as they didn't do it aging." Its ok sweetie, and yes you two can, his rooms down that hall way two door to the right" Chichi wasn't always lineate with Gohan's studies but today was his birthday.

"Thank you" Kuri piped up before they both ran to Goahn's room.

" Do you need any help with anything?" Turk asked Chichi once his kids had left.

" No all I have to do now is decorate the cake. And besides guest don't work in my home." Chichi said hospitable.

And so Turk bided his time in the living room talking with the Ox King waiting for Chi chi's husband came home.

Meanwhile down the hall 2nd door to the right

"Hi Gohan Happy Birthday!" Lemon said as her and Kuri came into Gohan's room. Gohan turned around in his chair happy to see them.

"Hi guys." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"How's it fell to be 11?" Kuri asked as Lemon stood beside him.

" To tell the truth not much different." Gohan said with a laugh.

" I wonder would it fell the same when we turn 11?" Lemon said more wondering to herself.

" You both have the same birthdays?" Gohan asked

" Well yeah were Twins." Lemon said

"What I didn't know that." Gohan said surprised but now that he noticed. Lemon and Kuri did look alike if they ware the same clothes, if they didn't see the small differences they would almost mirror one another .though Lemon was a little taller than Kuri.

" Thought we told you?" Kuri said, Gohan nodded a no.

"well that would explain how you two look alike." Gohan pointed out.

" No we don't , I don't look like a girl" Kuri said annoyed with a humph and crossed his arms.

" Well we have the same face see." Lemon said pressing Kuri's face together with hers, Gohan laughed as Kuri stuck his finger in Lemons nose then Lemon hooked his lips with her finger making funny faces.

"Hey Gohan do you wanna play outside?" Kuri asked once he broke lose form Lemons grip.

" I would but my mom wants me to work on my home work until she's done with cooking." Gohan said disappointed he couldn't play.

" It's ok, your mama said that it was ok to take a brake since its your birthday ."Lemon said truthfully

Gohan smiled closing his book " Ok then lets go then"

And so they headed out into the yard they played tag. Not long the suns light was setting. Two people had landed not from the three. One was Goku carrying a hug fish on his shoulders and a short bald man .

" Wow that's a big fish!" Kuri exclaimed impressed running up to the Goku.

"Yep this one should be big enough for tonight." Goku said with a grin though he looked to the house for a moment something felt different, he sensed another Ki along his father in law and wife, it reminded him of something , it was at the tip of his tongue but he could come up with anything.

" If you like our dad can help you clean it." Kuri taking Goku form his thoughts.

"Sure." Goku said to Kuri.

Turk was looking over the fire place were he was looking at pictures. The ox king had left momentary and so he took the time to look over the place. It was a nice home. Clean and cozy. One picture caught his eye , it was of two parents and a baby ,which he figure was Gohan. Since Chichi the mother was holding him, what caught his eye was the man, his likeness the man in the picture bore was uncanny, reminding of an old friend. "Well I be dammed." Turk said confirming his suspicion. Two familiar thumps came toward them braking form his thought, he glared already knowing who belonged to them "Don't run in peoples house." he said turning to this children annoyed. They stopped walking to him.

"We're sorry ,hey we want you to met Gohan and his dad ."Lemon said taking her fathers free hand.

"Yeah Gohan's dad caught a huge fish. Come see " Kuri said extending his arms trying to show how big the fish was.

"Alright alright" Turk said following his children into the yard, slowly but surely. He arrived to two blondes and a bald headed man. Turk was a little confused since the pictures he saw were different ,in hair and eye color. They watched him approach, secretly wondering what happen to his leg,

" This is Gohan. His daddy Goku and his friend…um" Lemon said not knowing the bald mans name

"Oh my bad my names Krillen ." the baldy spoke up.

" Nice to meet you ,all im Turk their father." Turk said he turned to Gohan

" Its usual for these two to take to someone so quickly. That only shows you must be a trust worth person."

Turk spoke to Gohan.

" Oh thank you sir." Gohan said politely bowing, Turk laughed turning his gaze to Goku. Both blonde power levels were outstanding. As well as had a familiar fell to it. This was the man in the photo,but he wondered how he was able to change his appearance.

"I see my son wasn't exaggerating about the fish. If you need help gutting it I can leaned a hand. "Turk offered

"Sure thanks." Goku said accepting the offer.

As Goku and Turk cleaned the fish , Gohan ,Lemon ,Kuri a long with Krillen joining in which ever game. Soon it was dark and when Chichi called everyone in the living room it was alit with a glow form the 11 candles that fenced around the faces on it. Everyone sat around the coffee table, Turk with his leg sat in a chair near by. Since he couldn't sit on the floor like the others

"Wow thanks mom it looks great." Gohan thanked his mom for her cake art.

" That's neat it has all of your faces on it." Krillen said pointing the art out.

"Your welcome, now blow out the candles" Chichi said with a loving smile, she was happy that she got to she another year of her little boy growing up. At times it is hard to not picture him when he was a cutie 4 year old.

"Don't forget to make a wish" Goku added. Lemon and Kuri sat beside him beside on Krillens other side.

Gohan nodded he sucked in as much air as he could fit in his lungs . He looked at everyone. His wish was to have the strength to beat Cell so everyone in that room could be live happy. Letting out what he intended to be a light blow turned into a strong gust of wind and once the lights were out cake flew everywhere. everyone yelped as cake lounged in their face hair and in their shirts.

" Are you ok hunny?" Ox asked Chichi

" I have iccing in my noise dad." Chichi said.

"Wow where's your piece Gohan." Goku joked

" I think some of it went down my shirt." Krillen commented

" Look Lemon and strawberry." Kuri said picking the berry form her hair eating it.

" Hey that was mine!" Lemon said wanting the small berry.

" Finders keepers" Kuri laughed

The only one that wasn't covered in sugary goodness was Turk , which was the one that turned one the light the was close by. He laughed at scene before him when he flipped the switch. In which casued a chain of laughter.

The laughter stopped when a voice boomed threw the room evident of a soon to be scolding form an angry mother. "Gohan, look what you've done, a normal kid would be severely punished for ruining his birthday cake on his birthday." Chichi said strictly glaring at her son.

Gohan looked down. " Im sorry mom "

You could cut the tension with a knife. But out of the blue she turned to Goku. ." But want can I say ,you cant help it. You're your fathers son ." chichi finished smirking at Goku , grinned back with a small blush. And so after a quick clean up it was time for Gohan to open this presents. He got a telescope form his mother and father, as well as other neat things form his grandfather and Krillen.

"Who's this form?" Gohan asked seeing no name on the last present.

" It's form both of us, we hope you like it." Lemon said sitting in front of him.

Gohan ripped the paper opening it. There were two objects inside. He picked up one Kuri began to explain "That's form me its a Tarano fish tooth knife, our village makes them and trades them with contracted company's"

Though Gohan wasn't into knifes he like how it was made.

"Did you make this your self." Gohan asked Kuri

" Yeah it was one of my first ones I made." Kuri said scratching his head becoming shy.

"The children in our village hand made these knife, they are quite valuable as well , since its blade is form th actual tooth of a Tiranao Fish ." Turk explained further.

"Hold it you mean you let your kids do something that dangerous, those are man eating fish!" Chichi gasped

" The adults have a safe way of catching them, once we strip it down the children come in and remove the teeth. Though my son is an exception, he caught the fish that once had that tooth I believe. "Turk said proud of his son which Kuri grinned.

"Gee thanks Kuri" Gohan said thanking Kuri, he looked back in the box and saw something else picking it up,

" That ones form me. it's a good luck charm. They say that an ancient race once ware them for protection form danger." Lemon explained her gift . It was a sliver plated moon with a pattern engraved in the center.

I was finely made. He brushed his thumb over it thoughtfully then looking back to Lemon.

"we hope you like our presents, we didn't know what you liked." Lemon said giving him a hopeful smile.

"Thank you Lemon, I really like them and everyone's." Gohan said with putting the necklace on thanking everyone.

" Aw don't sweat it sport, this is your day after all." Krillen said sitting in a chair backwards

"Alright everyone time to eat." Chichi announced and so everyone entered the kitchen and ate their fill it was surprising how much Lemon and Kuri ate as well as their father. Chichi had offered them to stay the night after much insisting as it was to dark to fly home. The day ended perfectly, The Home a glow felled with the laughter of family and friends, that could still be heard in the early morning. Despite the danger that loomed over that one night made the worry fade away for at least a little while.

Author note.: well there is one more chapter but it seems im having some difficulties so if people like this story I will post the last chapter as well as make it continue into the buu saga. Anyway hope you all enjoyed,


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

This story is only a fanficiton and is based originally on the show DBZ I do not own any characters. I do however own Lemon and Kuri.

**Authors note for Sportsfan64**: For Peaceful moments there is no pairing. But it will change when Gohan hits his a teen years and the story goes into the Buu Saga, I may put a love triangle with Lemon and Vidal , but I cant tell who he will end up.

As Luffy from One piece would put it a mystery writer I am. lol

Gohan fell asleep sitting on the couch with Lemon lying on the cushions beside him. Kuri was sleeping upside down on the other side of Gohan. Chichi took a sneak picture of this, before giving each a blanket and turned off the lights in the living room, before entering the kitchen were the other adults where.

"Are they all asleep already?" Goku asked

"Out like a light." Chichi said with a soft laugh as she handed her husband the picture. Krillen peered over Goku shoulders to look at the photo before taking a seat at the table by Turk.

"Looks like they worked all the sugar from the cake out of their system." Krillen commented with a chuckle.

"I think Gohan enjoyed himself to day." Goku said with a smile looking at the photo, he wasn't always around for his son or his wife since he was dead most of Gohan's life. Which was why he decided to use the rest of his time to be with the family he hadn't been around for these last 8 days, he was unsure if they where able to beat Cell, though he had a small hunch they would make it, and even if they failed this is the only place he wanted to spend.

"Thanks Chichi the food was great." Goku thanked her with a peck on the lips and hug. Chichi smiled at her husband, he may be hard to handle at times but it was all worth it in the end.

Krillen looked from Goku and Chichi, he wondered what it would be like to have a family, and since Marin had broken up with him he was back to the bachelor life, though he would think of a blonde from time to time. Blushing slightly he shook his head to shack it off, looking to Turk he noticed a gold wedding band on his finger as he drank his tea.

"Are you married Turk?" Krillen asked.

"Yes I am." Turk said placing his cup down.

"Your wife couldn't make it here or something?" Krillen asked wondering why she hadn't come with Turk and the twins.

Turk paused for a moment his expressions sadden a little. "She died 9 years ago." Turk answered looking at the content in his cup.

"Oh uh sorry, since you said you were married I thought uh well." Killen apologizes becoming awkward.

"It's ok." Turk answered with a smile. He looked over to Goku, which had tuned in seating across form him, Turk had noticed he would catch Goku staring at him like he was trying to remember something that wasn't there." Is there something you want to ask me?" Turk asked Goku snapping Goku form his thought." It seems you've been staring at me like I remind you of someone?" Turk added having an idea on what it was.

"Well you kinda do, but I don't know who, we haven't met each other until to day." Goku said his mind was on over drive. Which he didn't like giving him a headache?

"That doesn't make much since Goku." Krillen said.

"Its understandable since it's been awhile, the last time I saw you your hair was black." Turk said drinking his tea aging.

"Huh so you two have met before." Chichi asked sitting down, finished with the dishes.

Turk nodded, Goku cocked his head confused.

"Yes but you wouldn't remember since you were an infant back then, on planet Vegeta." Turk chuckled out

"Wait, then that means you're a Saiyan like me and Vegeta!?" Goku exclaimed

"Yep I was one of Bardock's comrades. Apart of the rebels that fought against Frieza. He was the leader and your father." Turk told Goku allowing the younger Saiyan to spoke the information in.

"Really. So that would explain your familiar Ki reading." Goku said, he had wondered at times about whom his father was, he had tried to ask Vegeta though he didn't know much. Or not caring to tell him.

"Yes he spit you right out, u look just like him when your not super Sayjin." Turk laughed

"Not to be rude but wouldn't u be a little older, I though Vegeta explode years ago?" Krillen asked, Turk realizing the man looked a little to young to be older than Goku.

"I am 52; I will be 53 next year." Turk answered Krillen

"Holy cow!" Krillen exclaimed everyone lost for word

"Y- You don't look it, you look like your in your 30s"Ox commented who was standing by the coffee machine

"Thank you. Saiyans retain their youthfulness longer than humans which is why I haven't started aging yet" Turk said with a grin.

"A lot of people would kill to have that." Krillen commented

"So if you don't mind me asking. How did you survive Frieza's attack?" Goku asked

curious.

"... My survival would be described nothing but a miracle. I and your father attacked Frieza, but we weren't strong enough to even put a scratch him; we were both caught up in his death bomb and the next thing I knew I was laying in a sick bay on a ship owned by a group of aliens called Urbians. They had explained that they had found me on an asteroid that was the remains of planet Vegeta that had retained some of its atmosphere and picked me up form there. It seemed Bardock wasn't as lucky. But when we planed to confront that tyrant, we had already known we were going to die… If it wasn't for my leg I would go out in space and track down that bastard and make him pay for what he has done our people." Turk clinching his fist repressing his anger as he explained, remembering the day his life changed forever.

"Well you don't have to worry now; I and the help of Vegeta's son Trunk have already took care of him." Goku said hoping to give the old warrior good news.

Turk blinked looking at Goku, before he grins. "You father would be proud. As well as achieving a level my idiot brother of a king couldn't achieve."

"Wait then that would mean…" Krillen began.

"I am King Vegeta's younger brother, uncle to the prince that is alive now." Turk informed casing Goku to do a double take.

"Gah! Your Vegeta's Uncle!" Goku ask having to make sure he heard correct.

"That's what I said yes. Though because I wasn't born with a low power level I was disowned and labeled as a low level." Turk explained

"That's terrible, what parents would do such a thing" Chichi said not imagining any parent to throw their child away because they weren't at an exact power level.

"Saiyan Aristocrats. Though I wouldn't judge the our culture on their ways" Turk simply said

"Do your children know about your past?" Chichi asked

"I've told them a lot about Saiyan culture, as well as my missions and some of my past, if any of you want like to hear stories form an old man, I don't mind telling them." Turk said to everyone with a laugh.

"Maybe some other time." Goku spoke truthfully. If Turk started now no dough he would fall asleep.

"You know, that charm Lemon gave to your son is called a warriors emblem our ancestors would ware before battle, it was common for fighters to ware them back then." Turk spoke keeping conversation.

He paused looked back to Goku." You and your son are entering the tournament that Cell is holding?" Turk asked, how he knew of Cell was when he had ran into his younger nephew a few days back, as well as met his boy from the future.

"Yes." Goku said nodding his head

"Now hold on a minte! Goku is allowed to enter but our son will stay out of it. He is a scholar not a fighter." Chichi budded in with cross arms

"But chichi we could really use him." Goku spoke to his wife she glared at him

"No buts I've made my mind up and that's final." Chichi said stubbornly.

"I would enter but I haven't fought in years, though it would do me good." Turk spoke

"Wouldn't your um handy cap get in the way?" Krillen asked.

"I've found ways to over come this obstacle." Turk spoke this spiked Goku's interested wondering if Turk was a good fighter, he noted to ask him later after the Cell games for a spar.

The adult talked a little more until they were too tired. Goku and Chichi retreated to their room, Krillen slept on a cot in the living room with the kid as the Ox king slept in his room, Turk took the other couch, laying down he glanced at the three on the adjacent couch . Kuri must have fallen off the couch because he was now sleeping up right hugging the armrest, Lemon must have woken up as well as she slept upright, leaning on the back pillows slightly propped on Gohan's shoulders on her back. A smile graced his lips he as turned his head to the window above where he lay, looking up into the dark diamond filled sky, he often wondered if his comrade survived, since he did there could be a small chance, he felt that a pone meeting Kakarot or known know as Goku wasn't by accident . His eyes became heavy, closing them he dreamed of his home, and the times he shared. Something he had buried for along time ever since its destruction….

Authors note: And so that concludes Peaceful moments. Im proud to announces this is the first fanficition I've ever completed , check off my bucket list lol, but not to worry just because this short story is done doesn't mean it's the end, their will be more coming up soon.


End file.
